


Of Libraries and Ties

by WorryinglyInnocent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, AU, Background Swanfire, F/M, Light Bondage, NSFW, Smut, non-magic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Follow up to last month’s Of Comic Books and Sushi. Belle, Neal and Neal’s girlfriend Emma all end up at Gold’s for New Year’s. Belle falls in love with a particular room in Gold’s house, and a good time is had by all.Part one written for the @a-monthly-rumbelling prompt: Books, Tea, Big City, Drive.Part two written for the @a-monthly-rumbelling prompt: Surprise, Lingerie, Bedroom Eyes
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Belle was still having a bit of trouble coming to terms with how small Storybrooke was in comparison to Boston. Ever since she’d come to America in the first place, she’d only ever lived in cities, her father figuring that there would be more opportunities in a big city than in a small town. Even back in Australia, she’d never lived anywhere quite as small as Storybrooke. 

“Are you ok?”

She glanced over at Neal in the driving seat of the little yellow bug. Emma was spark out asleep in the back. They’d decided that it would be more economical to cram everything into Emma’s car and all go up to Maine together, sharing the drive time, rather than all making their own ways to the same place. Andrew had invited them all for New Years - Neal obviously had a standing invitation as his son, Emma was welcome as Neal’s girlfriend, and Belle was welcome as Andrew’s own girlfriend.

It had taken Neal a while to get to grips with the idea of his roommate and his dad being together. It had taken Belle a little while to accept the fact that she was dating her roommate’s dad. Still, everything seemed to have worked out for the best, even if the relationship was still somewhat long-distance whilst Belle was still in college. She thought that they had the potential to go the distance, and she now knew Andrew enough to be assured that she wasn’t simply a flash in the pan, midlife crisis fling. 

“Yeah,” she said eventually, in answer to Neal’s question. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’ve just never been anywhere like this before.”

“That’s not the only thing though, is it?” Neal had slowed the bug to a crawl to comply with the town’s speed limits. “Come on, you can tell me. I’m your best friend.”

“Yes, and your dad is also my boyfriend. I think that there might be a conflict of interest somewhere along the line here.”

“Hey, as long as you never, ever talk about sex in my earshot, we’ll be fine.” Neal grinned. “So, it’s something about Dad that’s getting you down?”

“Not getting me down, per se. It’s just that every other time we’ve seen each other, we’ve been in Boston. We’ve been in my comfort zone, so to speak. Now we’re in his. In his house, no less. It feels… strange.”

“Maybe. But think about it this way. Dad’s lived in that house for over twenty years, so it’s got a lot of him in it. You’ll learn a lot more about him in Storybrooke than you ever could in Boston.”

“I suppose you’re right.” It would definitely be nice to get a first-hand glimpse of Andrew’s life, rather than having to imagine it all for herself as they talked about it. And after all, he had seen her home and how she lived. It was only fair that she should get the same kind of insight into his own life. 

“Ok, we’re here.” Neal pulled into the drive of a very impressively pink house on the outskirts of the town. 

“Your dad’s house is pink.” Emma had woken up and was staring out of the windscreen at the house, rubbing her eyes. “Is your dad’s house pink? Or am I still dreaming?”

“No, the house is definitely pink,” Neal said cheerily. He waved to his dad, who had stepped out onto the porch to greet them. “Come on, let’s get inside before we freeze. I hope it doesn’t snow. Not that being snowed in at Dad’s is necessarily a bad thing, but I left all my coursework in Boston and it’s due next week.”

“Is Storybrooke famous for snow?”

“Not really, we’re too near the coast. As in, literally on it. But when it comes, it comes with a vengeance.”

They manhandled all the luggage out of the car and into the blessed warmth of the house. Emma and Neal immediately took off up the stairs to dump their stuff in Neal’s room, leaving Andrew and Belle standing under the mistletoe in the hall. He leaned in, kissing her lips softly, and Belle dropped her bag to hook her arms around his neck and pull him in closer for a deeper kiss. He was smiling as she broke away, his eyes bright and a little shy. Belle saw then that he was feeling all the same nervousness about welcoming her into his home as she was feeling about visiting him in it.

“I didn’t know where you would want to sleep,” he said eventually. “The spare bed is made up ready for you if you would prefer, but I’d really like it if you stayed with me.”

Belle kissed him again. “Of course I’d like to stay with you.”

“I’d hoped you would. I just didn’t know if you’d be worried about traumatising Neal or something.”

Belle snorted. “Hey, he’s got his own girlfriend to traumatise us with, he can’t talk.” She grinned. “Why don’t you give me a tour of the house?”

Andrew gave a soft huff of laughter. “Why not indeed. Without meaning to sound in the least bit presumptuous, we can start in my room so you can park your bag.”

Andrew’s room was gorgeous, all dark woods and jewel-like colours, and Belle had to admit that the space suited him perfectly. She ran her hands over the intricately carved headboard, heat beginning to rise in her face as she imagined all the wonderful uses that it could be put to later. 

“It’s beautiful,” she said. “It’s very you. This is the kind of place that I can always picture you in.”

“I’m glad you like it.” There was no mistaking the quiet pride in his voice. “But there’s another room that I think you’ll like even more.”

Belle held out a hand to him. “Lead on, McGold.”

He snorted at the throwback to their first date together in Boston, back before they had really known that they were dating, but he nonetheless took her hand and guided her into the next room. It had originally begun life as a small box bedroom, but now, the amount of floor to ceiling bookcases in it meant that the only furniture it had room for was an old leather armchair and an antique end table. 

“It’s not exactly a library like you’re used to, but it’s good enough, I think.”

“Oh Andrew, it’s perfect. I’d love a room like this in my own place.”

She slipped her arms around his middle and rested her chin against his shoulder. It was nice to be dating a guy who didn’t tower over her for once. It was even nicer that he remembered how much she liked books and had known how much she’d like this room. Despite their age difference and the undeniable fact that he was Neal’s dad, Belle felt that Andrew was far better suited to her than some of her exes. 

“Dad, what’s for dinner?”

Belle felt Andrew’s sigh, but she didn’t pull away from him as he replied. 

“Neal, it’s only three in the afternoon.”

“I know, but we’ve had a long drive from Boston. We’re starving!”

“There’s a box of Granny’s peanut butter cookies in the kitchen.”

“Yes! Thanks Dad!”

Andrew always brought a steady supply of the mysterious Granny’s cookies with him whenever he visited Boston, and Belle’s stomach gave an aptly timed growl. Andrew chuckled. 

“Come on, before Neal and Emma finish them all. We can have the rest of the tour later.”

X

Belle curled up in the leather chair under her blanket, lost in Dickens’ prose. Dinner had turned out to be chicken chasseur, and now Emma and Neal had volunteered to do the dishes whilst Andrew made a couple of last-minute phone calls. Although, given the amount of hilarity that Belle could hear coming from the kitchen, she felt justified in wondering if they were actually creating more mess than they were cleaning up. 

“I thought I might find you in here.”

She looked up to see Andrew standing in the doorway, a mug in each hand. “Tea?”

“Yes, please.”

He placed the mug down beside her and made to leave the room, but Belle caught his arm. “Hey, stay. I’m sure that there’s room in this chair for two. Neither of us are very big, after all.”

Andrew smiled. “All right.”

Belle got up to allow him to sit down, then she scrambled up onto his lap, tucking the blanket back in around them both. 

“There, this is perfect. Good books, good tea, good company. I can’t think of a better way to spend the evening, personally.”

“No.” Andrew took a sip from his own mug. “No, I think you’re right there.”

“The only thing that would make this better is if we had a roaring fire and a cat stretched out in front of it.”

“I’m allergic to cats. How about a dog?”

“A dog’s good too. One of those big shaggy ones that just lies there like a rug. A retriever or St Bernard.”

“We had a collie retriever cross when Neal was younger. Looked like a collie but bigger. And hairier. She was the most docile pushover ever.”

Belle laughed at the image. “What was her name?”

“Tiff. Well, Tiffany. She looked like she was wearing a little black dress, like Audrey Hepburn in _Breakfast at Tiffany’s_.”

Belle thought about the scene, of Andrew and a big dog and a small child. She could see it easily. What was more concerning was how easily she could see herself as part of the picture as well. She shook her head; she was only twenty-two, she wasn’t ready to be thinking that long-term yet, and she knew that Andrew respected that. She loved what they had together, and she hoped that it would last, but the future was very big and very long. 

She glanced over to the window where the first few flakes of snow were beginning to come down. 

“Neal’s going to be pissed.”

“What?” Andrew followed her sight line. “Oh, yes. He never did like snow all that much.”

They watched it drifting for a while until Belle got up to close the curtains, keeping them safe and snug. The massed hilarity from the kitchen appeared to have finally ceased. 

“Shall we go down and join them?” Andrew asked. Belle’s response was to settle back down onto his lap. 

“Nah. Let them have some time to themselves too. I like it here like this, just you and me.”

“I like it too.” Andrew paused. “You know, you’re always welcome here without Neal. You don’t have to wait until he comes to visit.”

“I know. That’s good. I think it would be a bit awkward otherwise.”

“I’m sorry if we’ve made things weird between you and Neal.”

Belle shrugged. “It was weird for about a week, but then we got over it. We’ll always be friends. I know too many of his secrets for us not to be.”

“Well, that makes two of us. Together we’re invincible.”

Belle laughed and leaned in to kiss him. Andrew accepted her readily, pulling her in close beneath the blanket. They might not know exactly where they were going in the future, but that didn’t matter. They were happy in the present. It was the middle of the Christmas season, and they were going to enjoy themselves without a care. 

Belle kissed Andrew again, never wanting to let go. This New Year’s was going to be great. 


	2. Chapter 2

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” 

It was the least crafty seduction in the history of not very crafty seductions, but Belle had never admitted to being a master at such arts, and since Andrew had been looking at her with blatant bedroom eyes all evening, she didn’t think that he was going to take much persuading to go along with her idea.

It was New Year’s Eve. Well, it had been. The clock had struck twelve and everyone had wished each other a happy new year and it was now New Year’s Day. They’d spent most of the evening at the open house party at Granny’s diner (Belle had been very happy to meet the famous woman who made her favourite cookies) and now Andrew and Belle had come home for a quiet nightcap whilst Emma and Neal continued their celebrations well into the morning. Belle had been to enough raucous parties whilst she’d been at college not to mind skipping this one; she was sure that there would be more during her final few months there. 

She and Andrew were sitting in the living room on one of the sofas, taking advantage of having the place to themselves. Belle’s feet were resting in Andrew’s lap, and she was taking great delight in curling her toes against his crotch every now and then. Especially when he was about to take a sip of his whisky. She could already feel his cock beginning to stir, and she knew that she was definitely on the right track. 

“Oh yes?” Andrew’s voice was husky, and he traced his thumb up her calf from her ankle, under the hem of the dark green dress that she’d been wearing to the party. “And what might this surprise be?”

“Well, it wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you now, would it?” She swung her legs off the sofa and stood up, leaning down to peck a kiss against his cheek and whisper in his ear. “Why don’t you follow me upstairs in ten minutes and then you can see for yourself.”

Andrew nodded. “I will certainly do that.”

“I am going to need this, though.” Belle unknotted his tie where it was loose around his neck, and she gave him a wink as she left the room. She’d been wanting to do this ever since she’d first seen Andrew’s beautiful bed, but she’d not had the confidence to go through with it whilst Neal and Emma were in the house as well.

Upstairs, she quickly stripped off her clothes and took out the tissue wrapped package from her bag. She’d never really bought lingerie for specifically for a seduction before. She’d never really been serious enough with any of her previous boyfriends to want to make the effort, but with Andrew, she felt like she wanted satin and lace. She wanted to be seductive and watch him come undone for her. He was always so controlled in his day to day life and being the one who got to see him lose that control in the bedroom was a wonderful feeling. 

She shook out the lingerie, bought just before the trip to Storybrooke and not yet worn. There was a thong and a short wrap in soft, almost sheer black silk with golden lace edgings, and even though the price tag had made her eyes water, she had known immediately that they were the pieces she wanted. She slipped them on, tying the wrap’s belt loosely enough to be comfortable and tightly enough to make sure that everything was covered, and she grabbed another of Andrew’s ties out of his closet. He had a very impressive collection of them, and she hoped that she wasn’t using one with some kind of sentimental value that would be forever defiled by what she was about to do to it. 

Belle climbed onto the bed and began tying the ties around the headboard. She hoped that ten minutes would be enough time; she didn’t want him coming in whilst she was still setting up.

With the ties in place, she settled back against the pillows and slipped her hands up through the loops she had created, spreading her arms wide. A minute later, there was a soft tap on the bedroom door. 

“Are you ready?” Andrew asked through the wood.

“Yes.”

He came in, stopping short in the doorway at the sight of her. 

“Well, this is certainly a very delicious kind of surprise,” he purred. “All tied up with a bow as well. Can I consider this to be a late Christmas present?”

“I think you should.”

He closed the door behind him and came over to the bed. Belle had to admit that he was not the only one who was enjoying the view. Andrew with no tie or jacket, his waistcoat hanging loose and one too many shirt buttons undone to be decent, well, it was a very pleasant sight, one that made her lick her lips and press her thighs together with want. He came over to the bed, tracing his fingertips down her arms to where the wrap’s sleeves were bunched at her elbows, and then down further, down her sides and along her legs before coming back up to cup her breasts as he leaned in to kiss her. It was only now that she was bound that Belle realised just how much she normally moved her hands; her natural instinct was to try and bury her hands in Andrew’s hair, but she just flailed uselessly against her bonds. She could have slipped her hands free again easily, but she wanted to see how long she could last and what Andrew would do. Right now, he was massaging her breasts through her wrap, brushing his thumbs over her already pebbled nipples and tugging gently on the hard points. 

“Can I unwrap my present?” he asked, kissing his way down her throat. 

“Oh, by all means. I think you’ll like what’s beneath.”

He unfastened the wrap and spread the halves wide, exposing her breasts and the tiny matching thong. As Belle let her legs fall open so that he could scramble between them and get closer, she could feel that there was already a wet spot forming on the gusset. Andrew could see it, and he dragged a fingertip up her slit through the silk. 

“It seems that you’re just as eager to enjoy my gift as I am.”

“Well, I did buy the lingerie for myself, after all.” Belle gasped as he continued to stroke her, her skin turning to gooseflesh with his touch. “I was hoping your reaction would be favourable.”

“Very favourable indeed.” Andrew kissed her again, his lips making their way lazily down her body, lapping over each of her nipples in turn until he reached the gold lace waistband of her thong. Carefully he took it between his teeth and began to pull the underwear down, nosing at her mound as he went past. Belle couldn’t help but buck up against his face. She wanted to grab him and keep him between her legs, have his wonderfully clever tongue eat her out until she screamed, but all she could do was groan and flop back against the pillows, hoping that her quivering hips and belly would be enough motivation for him to continue what he’d started. 

Luckily, Andrew had always been very good at reading her signals in bed. Once the thong was off completely, he sat back on his knees, drinking in every inch of her nakedness, spread out like a buffet for him to enjoy. Belle had never felt so exposed, but she was with Andrew, and she trusted him, and the feeling was one of exhilaration and excitement. 

“I’m feeling rather overdressed here.” He shrugged off his waistcoat and unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way, tossing it off the end of the bed before he went down again, his mouth finding her folds and licking greedily along them, tongue seeking out her clit and pressing against it firmly, just the way she liked. Belle moaned, a high, keening sound that would definitely have been heard all through the house. 

Then his tongue was pushing inside her, his nose bumping against her clit, and Belle thought she might well have died and gone to heaven. 

“Oh Belle,” Andrew growled from between her legs. “You taste divine. Your pussy’s so lovely and sweet, I could eat you up all day.”

It only took another flicker of his tongue against her clit to make Belle fall apart, and she cried out unashamedly. She liked to be vocal, and she was glad she still had the chance to be despite staying with Neal and Emma for this break. 

“I should tie you up more often if those are the noises you make.” Andrew grinned at her, wiping her juices off his chin and licking his fingers clean. His tongue was practically obscene, and Belle could only watch him with lusty eyes, spreading her legs wide and wriggling her hips.

“Come on up inside,” she purred. “I’m sure that you can enjoy having me at your mercy for a while longer.”

“I certainly intend to.” His voice was low and rough with arousal, and as he stood up to finish undressing, Belle could see his erection bulging against his zipper, begging to be freed and touched. God, she wanted to touch him so badly. She would have to make up for it later; she wouldn’t be able to keep her hands off him. 

Naked, he climbed back onto the bed with her, getting on his knees between her legs again and pumping his hard cock a couple of times before he reached over to the nightstand for a condom. Then his hands were under Belle’s ass, lifting her and lining up and thrusting home. His rhythm was hard and fast, using the headboard for leverage, and Belle crossed her ankles around his back as she rolled her hips up to meet him. 

“Belle, you are utterly magnificent.” That was the last coherent thing he said before his speech became a litany of grunts and oaths. Finally, he came with a roaring shout of his own, both of them taking advantage of the empty house to voice their exquisite pleasure. 

Belle couldn’t hold out any longer and she pulled her arms out of the ties, stroking Andrew’s back as he pulled out of her and collapsed down against the pillows. 

“You’re wonderful.” He sighed, and Belle wondered if there was something else to be said, an unspoken declaration of love that neither of them were ready for just yet. She smiled to herself; it would come with time. 

Reluctantly, she pulled out of his arms to go to the bathroom, getting rid of the used condom at the same time. Her wrap was hanging off her elbows and she let it drop, giving a little wiggle of her ass as she shut the bathroom door on Andrew’s chuckle. 

He was still exactly where she’d left him when she came back, lying on his back with one arm pillowed behind his head. He was so comfortable in his own skin with her, and Belle enjoyed that confidence. All the same, it was January and the middle of the night, and she shivered. Getting under the blankets felt like a very good idea right now. 

Curled up snug against Andrew’s chest beneath several layers of plush wool, Belle closed her eyes, listening to his steady breath and the noises from outside coming ever closer. 

“I think Neal and Emma are on their way home,” she said. 

Andrew listened to the drunken warbling for a moment and nodded.

“Yes, I think you’re right. It’s a good job we weren’t asleep, isn’t it?”

He kissed her again, the beginnings of a softer and gentler second round, afterglow turning back into foreplay as one hand found its way back between her thighs, grinding the heel down against her mound and making Belle bury a moan in his shoulder. 

“I’ll certainly never look at this headboard in the same way again,” he said. “The sight of you tied to it will remain with me forever.”

“Maybe some time we can swap places.” Belle reached up and pulled down one of the ties, winding it around her fingers. “I’d quite like to see you tied up whilst I ride you so hard that both of our brains explode.”

“Exploded brains might be a bit messy to clean up, but that does sound wonderful.” Andrew gave her a seductive little smirk. “You can tie me up any time, my lovely Belle.”

He kissed her again, and Belle carded her fingers into his hair, thoroughly enjoying being able to do it. Oh yes, there were all sorts of fun games to play the next time they met.


End file.
